Dulce Venganza
by Mrs. Ackerman
Summary: *Gender bender RivaMika* Misaki odia ciegamente a la Sargento Levi por hacerle la vida imposible constantemente a su amada Erena. Un rechazo amoroso, mas algunas unas botellas de licor le brindaran la situación perfecta...¿Qué sucederá cuando la mejor oportunidad de venganza se le presente?...*lemmon*


Hola aquí mi segundo fanfic, Es un genderbender tengo demasiado tiempo con esto en mi cabeza con esta idea, espero les guste nwn.

Les cambien un poco el nombre a los personajes

Mikasa = Misaki

Eren= Erena

Rivaille= se quedara igual no se me ocurrió algo decente uwu

Armin= Harmine (se escucha Jarmin)

Hanji= Han

NOTA: no es one-shot, !tiene continuación! ^^

…..

Era uno de los peores días de su vida, Misaki se encontraba más enojado y miserable que nunca jamás en su vida, al presenciar como su amada Erena, era golpeada por más ni menos que la sargento Rivaille. Trato de detenerla, pero Harmin le detuvo jalándole del brazo, recordándole que no se vería bien que golpeara a una mujer, la cual venía siendo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Los civiles de alto rango sin duda podrían tomar ese pretexto para mandar al pelinegro como guardián del rey, ya que en numerosas ocasiones ofrecían dicho puesto a Misaki Ackerman, pero por nada del mundo se alejaría de su amada "hermana", solo que ahí no existía nada amor fraternal, al menos por parte del chico. Habían pasado meses desde aquel incidente, pero su enojo seguía intacto, sin duda las ansias de venganza calmaría por completo su furia.

.

.

.

-Misaki, deja de hacer eso- Se quejaba la castaña al tener al chico de forma tan comprometedora, ya que desde hace un tiempo se había puesto más "acaramelado", por así decirlo, no dejaba de abrazarla, robarle algunos besos ( incluyendo al estilo francés), y de vez en cuando su mano se escapaba a explorar lugares prohibidos donde recibía algunas bofetadas de la castaña, pero cada vez necesitaba más de la chica, su cuerpo se lo exigía y en ocasiones abstenerse era imposible.

-no quiero detenerme- Confeso ronco mientras acercaba más el cuerpo de Erena hacia él, mientras la besaba gentilmente en los labios, la castaña lo aparto rápidamente al sentir como el chico "despertaba".

-¡esto no está bien! Recuerda eres mi hermano- Respondió la morena molesta con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras escapaba de los fuertes brazos del pelinegro.

-No somos hermanos de sangre, solo lo usas para evadirme- menciono triste el pelinegro, era duro darse cuenta que la morena no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

- No me agrada que quieras descargar tu perversión en mí, ve con tus "pretendientes "– Menciono la castaña molesta y avergonzada.

-No entiendes ellas no me importan, tu…bueno te amo pero como mujer…para mi eres especial- confeso el pelinegro avergonzado al declararle sin indirectas sus verdaderos sentimientos a Erena.

-estas confundido, solo soy tu hermana- Menciono la castaña evadiendo su confesión con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-siempre es lo mismo Erena, ya estoy cansado de esto- Grito el pelinegro molesto, azotando la puerta, al notar la hiriente realidad, de que la morena nunca lo vería como un hombre, solo como a su hermano sobreprotector, solo como eso y nada más.

Sin más opción se dirigió al almacén dispuesto a beber hasta olvidar, sabía que casi todo el escuadrón había salido por una expedición sin mucha importancia, así que tomar un poco de alcohol sin permiso seria pan comido.

Estando ahí abrió la enorme puerta de madera y se dispuso a su fin, encontrar las bebidas embriagantes, al encontrar su cometido abrió la botella de licor y comenzó a beber de ella, mas después de unos minutos quedo helado al escuchar como la enorme puerta rechinaba en señal que había sido abierta, se giró lentamente para encontrar a una pelinegra de baja estatura.

-¿Mocoso que crees que haces?- Menciono Levi con el ceño fruncido, mientras caminando hacia él, más Misaki noto que le costaba trabajo caminar por una herida que le había provocado recientemente un enfrentamiento con titanes.

Sonrió victorioso sin duda era hora de vengarse y más si la chica estaba en desventaja. Se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, ella se extrañó un poco de la cercanía, el pelinegro la empujo hasta una pared, -estúpido mocoso- menciono molesta la chica dándole un golpe no muy efectivo, sin duda estaba muy en desventaja con el Ackerman en esos momentos.

Él se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente, al quitarse su cinturón amarrando ambas muñecas de la chica colocándolas detrás de su espalda, la sargento maldecía y trataba de zafarse, para después tratar de patearlo, lo que el chico controlo tirándola al suelo bruscamente, la chica atino a quejarse, para después el pelinegro lograra colocarse sobre ella impidiendo mover sus piernas.

-Pagaras por todo lo que le has hecho a Erena- Menciono el chico mirándola con sed de venganza, -más te vale que me sueltes, no sabes lo que te espera idiota- grito molesta Levi imaginando las intenciones del chico, nada más ni menos que una golpiza.

Pero al contrario, comenzó a sentirse confundida cuando el pelinegro se despojó de su camisa blanca, dando a relucir sus marcados abdominales. Se dirigió hacia su cuello níveo comenzando a morder y realizar algunos chupetones.

-¿pero qué demonios haces mocoso?-grito enfurecida, en los labios de Misaki se formó una sonrisa, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían su pálida piel con desesperación hasta llegar a los pechos de la sargento apretándolos suavemente, para luego quitar su blanca camisa y dejarlos a la vista.

Comenzó a masajear y apretarlos, logrando algunos gemidos involuntarios de parte de esta, Ackerman prosiguió quitándole el sostén, por no decir arrancárselo observo por unos segundos los senos de la chica, -vaya sargento que escondidas se las tenía- menciono burlesco, mientras ella maldijo tratando se zafarse.

Misaki siguió apretando solo el pecho izquierdo, mientras con su boca succionaba el pezón del pecho libre, para luego jugar con él con su lengua y después succionarlo nuevamente, la sargento comenzó a gemir más frecuentemente, -No haga eso, hmmm , estúpido Ackerman ahhhh—al escuchar eso el pelinegro comenzó a excitarse completamente, dejo los pechos de la sargento para bajar su mano hasta el pantalón blanco de la chica, deslizándolo hasta las piernas enfatizando que hizo lo mismo con las bragas de la chica.

Dirigió su mano hacia la intimidad de la chica maravillado de como algo desconocido hasta ahora para él podía lograr excitarlo a ese extremo, se encontraba tan maravillado que ignorada las maldiciones y ofensas que la chica le gritaba, comenzó a masajear lentamente más la reacción del cuerpo de Rivaille fue rápida, inconscientemente levantaba las caderas para mayor contacto, y gemía melodiosamente.

Sin duda el Ackerman encontraba sumamente excitante e interesante las reacciones del cuerpo de su superior, sin duda los instintos gobernaban sobre la voluntad, una viva experiencia frente a sus ojos, prosiguió introduciendo su dedo índice, para después sacarlo y volviéndolo introducir repetitivamente.

Levi sin poder controlarse gemía complacida, ser virgen no le ayudaba en nada y mucho menos que el chico que le atraía fuera el que le provocara tanto placer, encontraba tan exquisitos sus toques, -hmmm deten-te mocoso – Dijo entre gemidos la pelinegra mientras disfrutaba los tratos del chico, - tu cuerpo me dice que siga- susurro al oído de Levi, para luego unir sus labios e introducir su lengua iniciando un intenso beso, la chica se encontraba tan extasiada por las atenciones brindadas que inmediatamente respondió dejando su orgullo de lado.

Misaki sin apartarse de sus labios, introdujo un dedo más elevando el placer de Levi, mientras con su mano libre jugaba con sus pechos, por otro lado la pelinegra no esperaba el momento de que el Ackerman la hiciese suya, mas ese momento no llego, el chico siguió únicamente estimulándola con sus dedos al punto de llegar al clímax, Levi solo respondió arqueando su espalda en señal de haber llegado al orgasmo.

El pelinegro se apartó de la chica, para después de desatarla, Rivaille quedo desconcertada pues esperaba que la situación terminara de otra forma, pero noto que esa era parte de su venganza dejar a medias lo que había comenzado, -te eh ensuciado de una forma en la que no podrás limpiarte- Menciono con una sonrisa burlesca el chico para después abandonar el almacén.

-esto no quedara así, bastardo-grito a todo pulmón para comenzar a vestirse, nunca había logrado sentirse tan humillada, más las cosas no se iban a quedar se esa manera…sin dudas el chico no iba dejarla así… terminaría el asunto, nadie iba dejar con insatisfecha a la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad y mucho menos ese mocoso.

El Ackerman por consecuencia secundaria, sufría de una dolorosa erección por contenerse, al notar que la sargento correspondía fue mejor dejarla a medias, pero como dicen la venganza siempre regresa en nuestra contra, y estaba pagando muy caro su precio, no quedo de otra que hacer el trabajo el mismo mientras venían a su mente como tocaba haciendo gemir a Levi, haciendo movimientos rápidos de arriba a abajo con su mano, hasta lograr venirse, para después reflexionar que era la primera vez que no lo había hecho pensando en Erena, -tal vez sea solo por la situación- se dijo a sí mismo para después caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, espero sea de su agrado, no sera muy larga la historia ^^ cualquier recomendacion o sugerencia es bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer y estimo mucho mucho sus comentarios :3 me dan inspiracion. Saludos :3


End file.
